Don't go where I can't follow
by C.paz
Summary: "Todos los que he amado han muerto por mi culpa" Murmuró Peter sosteniendo la mano de Deadpool en su mejilla. "Todos están un poco jodidos, pero así es la vida. Nadie es perfecto. La vida no es miel sobre hojuelas. Mírame, soy una gigantesca pila de mierda un poco loca". En donde Peter se siente herido y Deadpool intenta consolarlo. One-Shot.


_**Disclaimer:**_ NADA me pertenece. Es una traducción autorizada de **SilverIce0** de su fic **Don't go where I can't follow**. /s/11951543/1/Don-t-Go-Where-I-Can-t-Follow

 _ **No vayas donde no pueda seguirte**_

"Todos los que he amado han muerto por mi culpa" Murmuró Peter, sosteniendo la mano de Deadpool en su mejilla. Deadpool guardó silencio, su corazón latiendo contra su pecho mientras veía al más joven retener sus sollozos. Peter pestañeaba rápido intentando impedir que sus lágrimas salieran como grifo abierto.

"Hey, no te culpes" Respondió Deadpool, luego de ver a su super héroe favorito cerrar sus ojos. "Sí, pudiste haberlo prevenido de alguna forma, hiciste tus elecciones y lo que pasó fue desafortunado, pero eso no significa que lo que pasó fue… sin un objetivo".

"Gente _murió_ , Wade. Por _mi_ culpa. Les fallé. No quiero fallarte a ti también".

"Lo sé, pequeño, pero lo que digo es que todo ya pasó, no importa cuán terrible o espantosa fue la experiencia -y sé que esto va a sonar muy egoísta pero es la verdad- todo eso te convirtió en la persona que eres. Eres amable y tímido, desinteresado y valiente, asustadizo y cariñoso; todo en uno. Ese eres tú. Todos están un poco jodidos, pero oye, así es la vida. Nadie es perfecto. La vida de nadie es miel sobre hojuelas. Es decir, mírame, soy una gigantesca pila de mierda un poco loca".

Se detuvo y vio a Peter limpiar sus lágrimas, dejando sus mejillas húmedas y rojizas.

"No puedes salvarlos a todos, Petey. Si sigues intentando salvarlos a todos, en algún momento vas a fallar y cuando lo hagas, vas a estar decepcionado y herido. Te vas a sentir inútil, igual como te sientes ahora. Pero, oye" Llevó uno de sus dedos al mentón de Peter para elevar su cabeza y hacer que sus ojos se encontraran. "Mira todas las vidas que has salvado. Sigue haciéndolo".

Le siguió un silencio y Wade agregó. "No necesitas preocuparte por mí, soy prácticamente inmortal". Sonrió con eso, esperando recordarle al otro que no había necesidad de preocuparse con la muerte de Deadpool.

"Lo sé… Dios, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme de que tal vez, de alguna manera, termines con el resto. De que quizá alguna organización de villanos llegue con algún tipo de arma que contrarreste tu factor curativo. Podría ser un día cualquiera en que uses tu cuerpo como escudo para protegerme, o solo fueras tú siendo temerario. Puedes acabar muerto y yo pensaría hey, estará bien, siempre está bien, él volverá, su factor curativo lo salvará. Pero _no volverás_ porque… ¡Porque estarás _muerto!_ ". Sollozó. "Y sería mi culpa porque no poder impedirte ponerte en peligro. Yo… Siento que estoy utilizando tu habilidad para mi beneficio sin pensar en las consecuencias".

"No, no baby boy. No me estás usando, yo me estoy usando. Es mi decisión, no me estás haciendo hacer nada. He estado en esto por mucho tiempo. Nunca me ha preocupado cuantas veces he muerto porque siempre, en verdad _siempre_ vuelvo. Mandé a volar la prudencia porque no la necesito. Si viene alguien con un factor anti-curativo o anti-mutantes o lo que sea, los derrotaremos como siempre hacemos".

"¿Y si te lo dan antes que nos demos cuenta?" Susurró, atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho, abrazándolas fuerte.

Deadpool no tenía una respuesta para eso. Sabía que había la posibilidad de que en algún día llegara alguien que lo venza, porque siempre hay alguien mejor que tú. Algunos simplemente son afortunados de nunca cruzarse con esa persona.

"¿Duele?" Añadió Peter, tomando una de las dañadas manos de Deadpool. "No importa cuántas veces te disparen, apuñalen o maten… ¿Sigue doliendo?"

Asintió lentamente.

"Prométeme que serás cuidadoso desde ahora. Deja de ponerte en riesgos innecesarios cuando puedas evitarlo. No puedo perder a nadie más. No puedo perderte... por favor". Rogó mirando al más alto. Lágrimas haciendo su camino hasta sus mejillas.

 _No vayas donde no pueda seguirte._

El pensamiento resonó en ambas mentes.

Deadpool lo abrazó y apoyó su mentó en la cabeza del menor.

"Lo prometo".

 **xxx**

Okay, traducción terminada.

En mi país estamos celebrando las Fiestas Patrias, así que… ¡Feliz 18!

PD a quien le interese: es mi primer 18 sin terremoto… ¡Quiero un terremoto ahora!


End file.
